Top 3 Best Songs I've Reviewed So Far
I've been reviewing for like nearly two years now. Let's talk about good pop music. #3: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Theme Song Or not. I gave this song a negative review, but to be honest, that review was a long, stretched-out unfunny joke. Kinda like... my life. But this song is just a really good pump-up song, yes, sure, it's 80's cheese but it has so much charm as do the charcters and their lines fit with the personalities of the characters. It's a perfect theme song for a far-from-perfect cartoon. But everybody thinks otherwise. tmnt review 1.PNG tmnt review 2.PNG Uh, haters gonna hate, this song is awesome. #2: "Feels" by Calvin Harris and Pharrell featuring Katy Perry and Big Sean What can I say? I love disco. And even though I was annoyed by tropical house being everywhere, I really like beach music. Tropical music and music based around beaches, like surf rock and stuff like that, has always appealed to me. Music that feels like a rainforest is no exception. Although I thoroughly dislike Katy Perry's monotonous vocals, the instrumental, Pharrell's soulful verses and Big Sean's incredibly improved rapping skills impress me enough to get it on this list. Also I haven't reviewed many good songs at all so eh. And honestly I'm way too dumb with the hoes I cut off all my exes for your X's and O's #1 I love this song. It's actually a great song. Out of the good songs I've reviewed (that I can count on my fingertips) this is easily the best and I will eventually post my review of this off another wiki but before we ramble about how awesome this song is, let's talk about some Honourable Mentions in order to how close they were to getting on here. Honourable Mentions #"Tracy Jacks" by Blur #"24K Magic" by Bruno Mars #"Starboy" by The Weeknd and Daft Punk #"Hymn for the Weekend" by Coldplay #"Me, Myself & I" by G-Eazy featuring Bebe Rexha #"One Dance" by Drake featuring Kyla and Wizkid #"Mama" by Jonas Blue featuring William Singe #"Can't Stop the Feeling!" by Justin Timberlake Let's get back to the number one spot Once I throw on this bow chicka wow-wow / What you gonna say? Yep. Only his girlfriend was cooler than him. But now everyone is. Seriously, if you think you and Lil' Wayne are gonna pick up girls with that pick-up line, you're way off. So, this dude, he had one hit song and some other moderately popular singles, but then he just dropped off the world. Who the hell is this guy? So he went into a club, and spent the money he got from that on shit like prostitutes and Louis Vuittons. There was a DJ at this club, and to impress this famous DJ, who became famous right after he dropped off the earth, he decided that he should do something crazy. So he Took a pill in Ibiza / To show Aviici I was cool / And when I finally got sober, felt ten years older / But fuck it - it was something to do No. 1: "I Took a Pill in Ibiza (SeeB Remix)" by Mike Posner x SeeB Yeah, the Norwegian dudes who remixed Shawn Mendes also remixed this song and to be honest, it's much, much better. From pretentious acoustic whining to an ironic rave song. But yeah everything I said in that introduction he says about himself. This level of self-deprecation is amazing, and I really enjoy how honest he is. Just to prove it: I'm a real big balla cos I made a million dollars / And I spend it on girls and shoes But you don't wanna be high like me / Never really knowing why like me / You don't ever wanna step off that rollercoaster and be alone I'm just a singer who already blew his shot / I get along with old-timers cos my name's a reminder / Of a pop song people forgot Every single song he had to sing at concerts the time this song was written was sad because he regretted all of it due to the reception it had. It was terrible but he made money off it, until everyone forgot he existed. All I know / Are sad songs / Sad songs Also, that beat's dope. Beh-beh-beh-beddabehbeh-buhdu-budh-budha-BUD-aaa So dope. What songs do you want me to cover on Lyrical Analysis or just review in general? Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions, leave him in the comments below. I'll sure to take a look into the songs. Adieu! Look what you've done / I'm a motherfuckin' Starboy Category:2017 Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong